


Cool Girl

by zui (allisonwonderland)



Category: Ginny & Georgia (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, giving sophie some background because netflix was too cowardly to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland/pseuds/zui
Summary: Sophie Sanchez is a cool girl. She keeps her distance, even though it hurts, but she can't quite shake her feelings for Max, yet.Fiverr Request !
Relationships: Maxine Baker/Sophie Sanchez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Cool Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Fiverr, so if you're interested look me up @ allizui

Sophie Sanchez was a cool girl. She was hot, she fit in, and she was just quiet enough that nobody had to really know her. She blended in just enough with the crowd that she could go unnoticed.

For the most part.

Maxine was a glitch in the program that Sophie had so tirelessly worked to perfect. Where Sophie knew how to disappear, Max couldn’t help but stand out. She wore crazy outfits and said things that sounded like they came straight from Twitter or Tumblr, but Sophie couldn’t help but find herself attracted to this girl who could not be ignored.

So, when Max and her started dating, Sophie took the hits. All the teasing from her friends about her sophomore girlfriend and how she’s a cradle snatcher, all the side-eyes from people passing by as Max clung to her, and all the rants, the drama, and the frenzied tornado that embodied Maxine Baker.

She took the hits because, when it came down to it, there was something magnetic about her.

But that didn’t mean she could stay. By the time she got the acceptance letter from NYU, she knew what she had to do, even though it hurt.

For all of the attraction and magnetism that existed between them, that wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to keep her tied down to this stupid suburban dreamhouse where everyone fit into their beautifully crafted labels. It wasn’t enough to keep her in the same house that taught her how to fit in, to hide away, to disappear. It wasn’t enough to keep them together.

She knew, walking into Max’s room, that this was going to hurt, but she did it anyways.

And, really, wasn’t this what Sophie was good for? She was the one who kept her head down and took the hits. She was the one who kept it inside, who dealt with it alone, who was cool and unbothered and perfect because everyone else just had so much shit that they just needed to air out constantly.

She could stand to take one more hit. She could drag herself back up after falling once more, and then she’d be gone from this town full of people who only saw her as a punching bag.

But Max had always been different. Even when she was completely in character, doing exactly what Max did, she still managed to blindside Sophie. Max told Sophie that she loved her. She asked if she loved her back and Sophie couldn’t see clearly anymore. The world had gone unfocused, and Sophie could barely make out Max’s mournful cries as she ran out.

Sophie Sanchez was a cool girl. When she talked to her friends in the halls after the breakup, she made sure not to look anywhere near Max. She dressed the same as she always did, sure to keep up appearances as a hot girl. She didn’t talk about the breakup with her friends, shrugging it off as casually as she could, even though her chest ached.

She didn’t ask her friends if Max was looking at her, she didn’t text after the last one – which was a moment of weakness, really. She just had to let Max know that, even though they were broken up, she still cared.

And then Max left a message. A tearful, shrieking, and so torrentially Max message that Sophie couldn’t help the smile that flitted across her expression. A momentary lapse in judgement.

“What did I do?” cried Max, “ _Why don’t you love me?_ ”

Sophie wished she had a pretty answer. One that made all of the barriers between them paper thin. She wished she could make Max stop crying and love someone who could make her happy. She wished she could be that person.

But Sophie took hits. She’d faced off against her father’s drunken tirades long enough to learn fight or flight once the scent of alcohol got too heavy. She knew how to tune out her mother’s gaslighting, her insistent nagging that claimed that all of what he did was just an attempt to show his love. She took the beating, slapped on some concealer, and went to school to be the cool, unapproachable girl who had a nice ass and a thousand rumors that didn’t even begin to cover how messed up she was.

Living in New York wasn’t going to change the fact that her family was fucked, but it had to help. And if she had anything tying her back to this broken town, she might never get the chance to get out.

That being said, Wellsbury High’s famous MANG clique could be divided into three different timelines. Before, during, and after Ginny.

Before and during were simple stories that everyone had heard through at least one gossip session during lunch.

After was a bit trickier. Some people said that Ginny and her brother were kidnapped, others claimed that Max and Norah had gotten them exiled from town. There were even some people who thought that the remaining M and N had killed Ginny and threatened Abby, for there was nothing that could separate the four of them in the “during” section of their friendship.

Most people didn’t bother with the gossip, though. To them, it was just another high school clique that was bound to implode at some point or another. They all had their issues outside of one another, and those only grew once they were too close to one another.

Sophie wouldn’t call herself “smarter” than the rest of the school, but she definitely had more information than them. She knew all about MANG from Maxine’s lengthy rants when she’d pout about whatever new problem occurred before asking for a comfort kiss. The group was dramatic and filled with messy figures. None more so than the town’s new mystery girl: Virginia Miller.

Sophie didn’t really care about Ginny, to be completely honest, but Ginny mattered to Max, and Max mattered to Sophie. So, after the mayor was re-elected and the town went insane for a day and a half, all the drama started up again once the mayor’s new family seemed to go AWOL.

Maxine didn’t take it well. Sure, she tried the aloof act, where when someone asked about Ginny she shrugged and acted like she couldn’t care less. It was almost cute, how vehemently she tried to deny how huge of an event this was for her.

And Sophie, despite her better wishes, still cared.

She knew she didn’t have a huge window of opportunity, so she’d need to watch closely. As Max’s friends swarmed around her lunch table, Sophie watched Max pick at her food. She looked exhausted, not even bothering with her usual makeup. All of her movements were slow and limp, like the life had been drained straight out of her blood.

Sophie waited until Max stood up, muttering something too quietly for Sophie to catch from the other side of the lunchroom. From the angle she was walking at, she was going towards the bathroom. Usually, this would be Norah and Abby’s cue to follow, but Norah looked just as tired as Max, and Abby was still sitting lonely at a different lunch table.

It didn’t matter why, not to Sophie as she followed Max into the girl’s bathroom. She made sure to keep just enough distance that no one said anything, knowing how overprotective her friends could be.

She should’ve known that Max would surprise her. Even when she was being predictable, she would still manage to surprise her.

“What do you want?” Max hissed as soon as Sophie opened the door.

Shutting the door behind her and keeping her eyes on Max’s tired glare, Sophie spoke softly, “I just wanted to check on you.”

“Why?” asked Max, “You gonna break up with me again? Tell me why I’m so unlovable and not on your level?”

Sophie raised her eyebrows, reading the tension that lined Max’s shoulders. This was fine, this was something that Sophie knew how to handle. Misplaced aggression was nothing new, nothing that surprised her. “No, I just wanted to ask if you needed to talk.”

Max paused, a new sense of energy thrumming from underneath her skin. If Sophie had to guess, she’d say that this surge of adrenaline was the only thing keeping her from breaking down and spending the rest of the day in this bathroom.

Then, Max snapped into action, wrapping her arms around Sophie in a harsh hug as she let out a sob.

This, Sophie was not mentally prepared for.

“I’m sorry,” sobbed Max, “I know this is, like, so completely uncool but I’ve just been freaking out and all I can think about is how worried—how worried I am about Ginny even though I should be so angry with her.”

Sophie nodded, petting her hand through Max’s curls, and leading them down to sit on the bathroom floor tiles and away from the door.

“She—she fucking cheated on Hunter and—and she’s been sleeping with my brother and that all piled onto the fact that she’s gone, and I don’t know what happened,” Max croaked out into Sophie’s sweater, “She’s gone. She’s gone and I don’t know what to do because I’m so goddamn alone.”

Sophie shushed her, “No, no, don’t say that. You have so much love all around you and so many people who care about you.”

“But I want you,” she whined, unable to lift her head up, “It’s always been you.”

Taking a moment to tamper down on the way her heart skipped, Sophie chose her words carefully. She knew that, by staying with Max, she was only hurting them both. She knew that. But God did it hurt to see Max this way.

“You have me,” she whispered back.

Max’s sniffles subsided. “I don’t. I don’t know what I did—I thought we were fine, but we’re not, and I don’t know how to handle that.”

“I wish I could give you an answer that wouldn’t hurt,” she answered hoarsely, replaying all of the good moments they shared. It was embarrassing how often she found herself thinking of their future together. But that didn’t change what she had to do. “But I’m not the solution to your problems.”

Max peered up through tear-stained eyes and, for a terrifying moment, Sophie knew that Max saw her. To be seen by such a strange, wild person was a feat in itself, but to be seen after years of learning how to disappear was so unsettling that Sophie didn’t know how to process it.

At some point, the hand that had been petting through Max’s curls moved to cup her cheek. She memorized the softness underneath her fingertips, wondering how long it’d been since she last got to saw the flickers of amber and gold in Max’s dark eyes. How long has it been since the last time they were this close, close enough that she could feel her breath against her lips and the all-consuming want that ate her up as it happened?

The moment hung between them, translating into celestial bodies that burned to perceive. These were the moments that made it worth the hits: when Max loved her so deeply in a way that was so unfathomably true that Sophie forgot how she burned.

“We shouldn’t do this,” murmured Sophie, the last of her senses coming out in the forms of a statement that was so weak that she wasn’t even sure Max heard her.

“Sophie Sanchez,” answered Max, eyes never leaving hers, “I love you. And if you tell me to fuck off right now, I will. But if you don’t, I’m going to keep loving you until the end of time and never give up on you.”

It was Sophie who kissed her, holding her face in between her hands, and kissing her like it was the only thing she could ever hope to achieve. She kissed her, knowing exactly what it meant to Max as well as everything that it meant to herself.

As they separated, Sophie knew that she had to leave. She knew that, for all she wanted to spend her days frolicking around in the school bathrooms with this strange, beautiful girl who couldn’t be missed, that she wasn’t built like her. She knew that tenderness should feel like home, but all it did was distract her from all of her messy broken pieces.

Logically, Sophie knew she had to leave, but she also knew that Max needed her. And, really, there was nothing more she could hope to do than take the hits that Max had to give.

They drew apart and Sophie pulled Max back into a comforting hug, making sure that Max could hear her heartbeat.

_I’m hurt in a way I can’t put into words. At least, not today._

She drew her fingers through Max’s hair, knowing that it was as soothing for Max as it was for Sophie.

_But one day, I’ll know how to tell you. And then, I’ll be the girl who’s worth all of the love you have to give._

Max hugged her back and Sophie knew that she got the message.


End file.
